Holding my own
by Scykhik
Summary: Hey.  -  bear with me. This is my first fanfic, so If my chapters seem short forgive me! This is FaixSakura fanfic. I always wondered what would happen if fai tryed to get with her. So I'm putting my imagination into words! ALL COPYRIGHT GOES TO CLAMP!
1. Detention

"W-will you…Date me?", asked the young teenage redhead. The dependant female placing such precariousness on her crushes response.

The young 17 year old man sold her the usual fake luring smile. Looking into her deep green emerald eyes that were splashed with hazel. His white blonde hair hung forward as he leaned in to look closer into the girls eyes with a seductive smile.

He whispered into her ear simply: "No. I'm sorry, but I'm simply not attracted to you."

The 16 year old girls face flushed a deep red.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time then…I'll…see you around", She dashed down the hall with tears rolling their way out of her eyes.

The blonde smiled and thought in his own head 'I hope that one wasn't too much' and strode to his final period class, hands behind his head, whistling a light tune with a bright tone on his face.

There he was, Fai d. Fluorite, the heartbreaker bored as hell in English. He was just looking out the window. The sad part was, this happened to be his favorite class. Only because Sakura Kinimoto just happened sit next to him in this class. Even though she had been dating Syaoran, one of Fai's good friends, for most of the year, she had a VERY special place in his heart. There was no one else he wanted to be with but her. No matter how many how many skanky, hot, popular girls approached him confessing their love.

She was so kind to everyone, and she had such a positive outlook on everything. Not to mention she had such beautiful, mature, face. And she always kept herself clean, and her grades were spotl-

"FAI! Are you daydreaming in MY classroom? While I'm teaching?" Barked Mrs. Ichihara, interrupting his train of thought.

"Why of course not! I would never do that!", Fai put on a fake smile and finished With a sarcastic tone, "You're my FAVORITE teacher!" He thought in his mind irritating 'Ugh, how could a teacher so good looking be so bitchy?'

"Good, then you'll enjoy spending an hour with me after class for detention!" Mrs. Ichihara exclaimed with a lighter but still piercing attitude.

Fai sighed, He didn't get detention often, especially not from Mrs. Ichihara. He glanced at the clock…Forty-two minutes until class was over at Three O'clock. He had a fight scheduled for 5 O'clock and he had homework to do and errands to run. He hoped it wouldn't interfere with them…

Chapter 1 fin


	2. Oppresser

Fai sat in his seat by the window quietly as the class emptied out due to the end of the signal given by the final bell. Sakura gave him a smile that said: Good luck, as she left the classroom. Yuko Ichihara closed and locked the door behind the last remaining student and returned to her seat.

Fai was silent. He gazed off into the sky that was behind the window-pane he was trapped in. But in a way he was relieved. He didn't want to be faced by anymore stupid girls trying to "be with him". It pissed him off. Although he knew it was his own fault. You see, Fai knew he was popular…and he knew girls all over Seresclow high-school swooned over him and day-dreamed about him. And he used that to his own advantage. Sometimes when he need things done that he couldn't do due to his street fighting, needed a favor, or even just got a little bit horny. He would sway over to the nearest girl- or prey for that matter- and use his swagger to get what he wanted. And, so because of that, girls foolishly thought they had even a sliver of a chance with him. Needless to say he got asked out almost everyday, sometimes by girls he didn't even know the name of. Take earlier before last period as an example, Fai was sure he had never laid eyes on that girl in his life.

He had to admit though, she was kinda hot though. Oh well. The only one he want was Sakura. Her short brown hair with a light pink over tone that brightly cast in sunlight, her pale flawless face, and her Subtle but intresting pine greenish tinted eyes were enough to send him off the deep-end whenever he looked at her. Too bad she was dating Syaoran. Hmph…

On his last thought, the ending bell signaled the leave of all teachers and students that weren't in a club or in detention.

Yuko Ichihara Looked at the young man in amazement. There was no way there was another male hotter than him on this planet. She called herself Mrs. To throw off the school board and students. She really had no husband. And there was no way this young 17 year old could resist her body. She would be his.

'Mrs.' Ichihara fixed her glasses by pushing them up on her nose with her index finger alone and cleared her throat. Her hair excluding her bangs was tied up in a bun. She let her miraculously strong black hair down by removing the ancient but beautifully designed hair pin out of the once tight bun. She looked at the distant student and slipped a sly grin and asked in a calm but firm voice:

"Mr. Fluorite, do you know why you're here?"

He replied in an equal voice, but with a hint of irritation:

"Because I was daydreaming and you're PMSing."

Mrs. Ichihara Let out a slight chuckle and stood and approached the cocky student. Fai sat leaned back calmly and Glared menacingly at the teacher now striding her way to his desk. Yuko leaned down and whispered softly and Seductively in his ear that was hidden behind his whitish-blonde mane:

"You're here because I want you to pleasure me. In every way you can imagine…"

Fai lowered his head, closed his eyes, And flashed his trademark sex-hungry grin, showing no teeth. He thought of sakura and Fought the Horny teacher's words with his own: "Now, now, MS. Ichihara, don't you think my parents and your BOSS would find it unacceptable that you're fraternizing with your students?" He grinned.

Yuko pulled back from his ear and looked him dead in the face, their noses about an inch apart, and spoke in a completely over confident tone: "Don't you think your parent's would also find your 50% final grade in my class unacceptable also?"

Fai gritted his teeth, completely defeated. He opened his Pale cerulean eyes to the teacher, and slowly leaned forward, only to close them again for the embrace of her lips. They were glossed over with cherry flavor, it tasted delicious to him. He slipped his tongue into his teachers mouth and received a vicious response from hers. Their tongues wrestled back and forth furiously between their mouths, and Yuko soon had herself ontop of the desk with her hands buried in his feather like blonde hair.

He broke her sweet kiss slowly, prayed, and repented to his true love…'_forgive me Sakura. For I had no other choice.'_

He spoke slowly to his new Oppressor:

"What do I have to do?"


	3. Mysterious Shadow

_**Authors note: **_**Hey guys! :D this is my third installment of the Fanfiction story: "Holding my own". It's my first fanfic, but I am a mildly experienced writer. If there are any grammar mistakes I usually try to fix them before I upload to the main story, but if you see one it's because I'm rushing to get it uploaded before my mom re-monopolizes the computer. All character copyrights and the original story: "Tsubasa RESVoir chronicles", goes to clamp.**

**Enjoy! **

Fai D. Fluorite stepped out into the open spring sunshine and flipped his slightly flustered hair as the front door to Seresclow high school closed behind him. He pulled his cell out of his back jeans pocket and checked the time: '_4:03' _

'_Damn…I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry.'_

Fai dashed through the front gates of the schools main yard and headed to his Condo.

He lived alone. The school didn't know, because he kept himself well behaved most of the time. Always attempted to keep good grades, and basically stayed low-profile…Well in class of course. When he was in lunch or the hallways, he was the most popular kid in the school, Girls swooned (of course), Guys greeted him with handshakes of all sorts, and everything was good. Fai didn't have a job, as the schools forebode it. So to keep his rent going, he fought in the streets for money. You see, in Seresclow, there's an underground street fighting society.

Here's how it works:

Recruiters from the organization that runs the street fighting business go out and grab A few select fighters every year. When they pick you- Or rather force you- to fight, you go do it. No exceptions, if you don't, they go bang you up, and No one wants that.

When you start out as a street fighter, they provide you with the minimum amount for three fights worth, that's about 1,000 Muy (the street fight currency. After each fight you win, the muy is transferred by the fight referee to the winner into dollars. Each muy is equivalent to one dollar) each. Once you run out of Muy, you're done. That's it. The more Muy you obtain through a fight, the higher the ranks go and the more Muy is expected as a base minimum for a fight.

Winner takes the base Muy put down for the fight.

Class F – 1,000 to qualify- 1,000 to fight

Class E – 15,000 to qualify – 5,000 to fight

Class D – 25,000 to qualify – 7,000 to fight

Class C – 35,000 to qualify – 10, 000 to fight

Class B – 75,000 to Qualify – 20,000 to fight

Class A – 160,000 to qualify – 35,000 to fight

Class X – 100,000 to qualify – Amount fight TBD

15% Of all Yen from matches won is collected at the end of each fight to contribute to the Organization.

Fai turned the key inside the chambers of the lock and opened the door to his newly renovated condo. Ever since he reached C rank he was cranking out yen like it was nothing. But he did take his beatings every now and then; he had the scars to prove it. Glancing at the clock before running into his room to grab his gear he winced. If he was late he'd have to forfeit double the minimum. The snowy blonde threw open his walk in closet and dashed to the back, grabbed the cream envelope stuff with all the Muy he'd carefully prepared last night for his match. He snatched the white trench coat beautifully decorated with belts and buckles, sharp pattern stitching and carefully placed pockets, as well as matching pants of the same nature, revealing the pearly white, laminated long staff (about as tall as him,5'11) and exited the closet. Fai threw the staff on his bed and took off his school clothes, throwing them in the laundry hamper in the corner of his room next to the T.V. His room stayed relatively clean, and like most of his house, was themed in all white. He threw on a V-neck shirt and the trench coat and pants. He searched under his bed for the white stained leather that matched the rest of the outfit, face pressed against the floor. Finding his target, he quickly pulled them out, sat on his bed, slipped his sock-covered feet in the boots, fastened the buckles, grabbed the staff and placed it on the special magnet piece embedded in his coat on his back, and dashed out the door, envelope in hand.

Fai looked at his watch after getting out on the street from the condo building.

'_4:42 shit! I can't run those errands now. I have to go straight there now!'_

Fai darted off in the direction of the scheduled fight. Climbing a ladder to get on top of a bakery's roof that was near the target area was now second nature to Fai. It got him to places faster, and not to mention made for a better entrance. The area for the fight was set in an alley, even better.

Climbing and jumping over top of buildings, Fai made his way to the destination. When he got to the buildings with a space in-between them, Fai assumed this to be the place. Looking down from on top of the 14 story building, he soon figured out that this assumption was shaky, but dropped down off the building nonetheless, figuring they were just late. Pulling a back flip before his landing, he landed on the ground crouched. When he looked around and no one was there, he checked his watch:

'4:59….5:00'

He looked up on the switch of the analog watch to be faced with a young man, hidden in the shadows. With a voice a little deeper than Fai's own:

"I hope you can fight well"

Fai jeered with a sly face "I can hold my own."


	4. Bloodline

**Author's note: It has come to my attention…that there aren't very many male writers on this site…Me being male, this has gotten a little awkward. But forget it, I started this story and I'm DAMN sure gonna finish it. Now…here is where we get a little xxxholic mixed up in it. All characters belong to CLAMP and I do not take credit for any of them.**

**Enjoy **

The shadowed man stepped into the light of the early spring sunset. He had an even tan complexion, and a bored expression propped on it. His shiny thin hair reached barely to his eyebrows, in huge comparison to Fai's own white blonde hair, which reached down to his shoulders. He looked about 16 or 17, no less, no more. And he was about as tall and thin as Fai. The man stopped a few feet from Fai and stood neutral, hands at his side.

"Are you ready?" He challenged with a calm tone.

"No. I want you to answer some questions first…"

Fai refused. He'd been doing this for almost two years, and never has an alleyway street fight been non crowded. When in fact, right now they were the only two there, not even the referee was there, this was odd, out of the ordinary, and completely against the rules. Fai tucked the cream envelope into his inner coat pocket and stood up straight from his crouched landing position. He refused to lose it all over some fake ass challenge.

Fai interrogated his opponent

"What is this challenge? Why isn't there a referee here? Are you even part of the street fighting organization?"

The man dressed in a drab all-black uniform cackled harshly and replied: "This is a non-organization battle, and no, I'm not part of the 'organization' you're talking about. I just wanted to _fight _you." His tone had changed, it was now sly, eager, and a bit evil.

"Well then, at least tell me your name before we fight?" Fai bargained

The man chuckled and dashed forward with extreme speed and raised his right leg vertically above his and the blonde's heads, preparing to strike.

'_He's fast!' _Thought Fai quickly and raised his left arm and bent it back so that his hand passed his shoulder, this was an effective guard for the axe kick that his opponent dropped on it.

The stranger whispered into his targets ear slowly: _"Doneki"_

Then taking his right leg and spinning it outward while pivoting on his left he attacked the right side of Fai's face with his heel in a roundhouse variation kick. Fai sharply ducked and pulled the staff off his back and targeted Doneki's careless opening, bringing the bottom of his staff up on Doneki's chin.

The man dressed in black bent backwards to avoid the hit, and formed a bridge with his body, then pushed his feet of the ground, his right foot making contact with his opponents jaw, sending him flying back. He rounded off, landing on his feet, now landing on his feet. Doneki dusted himself off and looked at Fai despairingly with a hint of pity.

Fai picked himself off the ground and wiped his chin. He looked at his hand…blood. He licked the back of his hand before the red liquid stained his pale skin. He twirled his staff and assumed an attack position, with his legs spread apart and the left side of his body facing his opponent. The tip off his staff was aimed at the ground diagonally.

Fai charged at the man with heavy force, but his feet remained graceful, something that was hard to obtain and master. But when done, confuses the opponent into thinking you're weaker than you really are. Fai abruptly shifted his feet in his one man stampede and bounced off the concrete ground and changed his direction by jumping off the brick apartment wall on his left.

'_This guy is dangerous; I have to take him down...now!'_

Fai landed on Doneki's shoulders, his body facing the opposite way of his opponent's. Wrapping his legs around Doneki's neck, he fell backwards, latching himself on the man in black's neck using a cross-ankle hooking method. When Fai could see Doneki's feet, he hastily swept the staff under them and followed through with the attack, slamming Doneki's face into the ground using his feet.

**Doragonzu wa,-boshi o rakka!**

Fai pivoted on his hands into a crouched defense position, glaring at the silent, still man.

Doneki was powerless to stop the attack, he grunted and rolled over onto his back. His forehead was bleeding…this was a perfect opportunity, in fact it was what he came for. Blood trickling down both his cheek that streamed from the deep scrape on his forehead, he questioned the man dressed in white:

"How does this look to you?"

Fai was confused, he looked at the man sprawled on the ground and replied: "what?"

Doneki's eye's widened, surely he knew.

"Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

Doneki paused before ordering Fai: "Come lick my wound."

Fai was awestruck, what did he mean by that? Of course…he did find the taste of blood appealing, but how could this defenseless man just order him around, and to do something so weird at that? Yet he found his body moving…CRAWLING, to go lick this man's blood. He was on his hands and knees above Doneki's face, the man dressed in white bent his neck down slowly, and proceeded not just to lick, but to DRINK this man's blood.

'_This is indescribable! This cannot be happening! I'm drinking his blood! I want to stop, but it tastes so good…It's like I-'_

Fai's thoughts were interrupted but Doneki's moaning voice:

"have no control over my body?"

Fai's tongue froze and abruptly backed away to the brick wall, his eyes wide and alert. He was freaking out, he managed to stammer out: "H-h-how did y-you…"

Night had fallen on the dark dank alley and now a single cracked, frost glassed, yellow light bulb shed the only light on the two.

Doneki's face was blank, he shifted his head over to look at the blonde.

He explained: "Don't you know? You're a _living vampire._"

**End chapter**


	5. In the name of blood

**Author's note: So, this is installment five of my "Holding my own" Tsubasa based fanfiction. So, the story advances as Fai is informed that he is a vampire…Hmm, but there's even more to come. Please don't lose interest yet! . I promise to do better this time!**

"**Holding my own" Is a non-profit fan-based parody story. I acknowledge as the author of this story that all of the characters used in this story do belong to CLAMP. This was created for the enjoyment of readers of the website .**

**Rated T for language and suggestive themes.**

**Enjoy. **

Fai dragged himself lifelessly through the halls of Seresclow. Why was he even still going to this hellhole? His body ached, and his mind was still on yesterday, switching between his "detention session" Yuko, Sakura, and his fight with a mysterious informant who seemed to know more than he should have.

Fai strode along through crowds of mindless teenagers, bumping into one every so often, but barely noticing. He was too absorbed in his problems to worry about the respect of others. He rubbed his jaw and winced from the pain. It wasn't broken, but it sure as hell hurt. At least it didn't mess up his face, he needed that for some girl to do something for him.

As he entered his 2nd period class, a voice that sounded so loud it felt like someone took a silver bat (haha, get it? Vampire…silver? Oh well whatever.) to his head and shattered his eardrum like it was a car windshield. It came from behind, and annoyed him to no end. He froze in the doorway. The voice was getting closer.

"_Faiiii!"_

"…_Faiiiiii!"_

"_FAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

The unstable blonde snapped, He started his rant in anger before fully turning his head to face the assaulting voice:

"WHAT IS IT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

After he finished screaming, his jaw dropped when he assessed the figure in front of him. The pain shot through his head like a spear than had entered through his chin, but he didn't care. He had just screwed himself.

It was Sakura Kinimoto, standing a few feet from him, and he had just yelled her, the love of his highschool years.

She stumbled a few words out of her mouth, while avoiding his gaze by looking at her feet:

"I…just had Mrs. Ichihara in my homeroom and she told me to return this to you…", she removed my satchel from her shoulder and held it out. It had all his books in it, which he didn't need for 1st period as, he had art but he needed now because he was walking into history. Fai was still frozen in his tracks by the shock of the situation at hand which withheld his joints menacingly, so Sakura dropped it in front of him. A crowd had now gathered around the scene.

"…but I couldn't reach you before you went into your art class, so I ran here from the other side of the building where my math class is now to give it to you…but I didn't know you were mad at me. I'm sorry."

Fai caught a glimpse of a salt filled tear drop fall from her cheek as the brown haired young woman scurried through the crowd of gathering people. He followed the tear in it's descent as it landed on the 'I' on the label of his history book. As the drop hit the 'I' the late bell sounded and the heartbreaker snapped out of it and dropped to the floor to pick up his books, and he dashed inside the classroom along with the rest of the students who belonged to 's history class, who rushed to grab their seats. Miss Tomoyo strolled in as Fai planted his God-Forsaken ass in the seat next to the window on the right side of the classroom and stared out the window, cursing himself one thousand times over. As Ms. Tomoyo did her usual roll call routine, Fai's thoughts drifted off to what Doneki had said to him yesterday…

_Night had fallen on the dark dank alley and now a single cracked, frost glassed, yellow light bulb shed the only light on the two._

_Doneki's face was blank, he shifted his head over to look at the blonde._

_He explained: "Don't you know? You're a living vampire." _

_Fai chuckled hysterically and rejected the impossible statement the stranger had just laid upon his ears: _

"_Bahaha! That's bullshit! I would definitely know if I was a frickin vampire. Besides, I love garlic bread, I eat it all the time with my pizza! And I do just fine in sunlight! You're a damn liar!"_

_Doneki responded with a tone that reassured the man in white that he was all but lying and was totally serious: "The garlic thing is a cliché for one, and two, I said you're a living vampire so you don't have all the qualities of a dead vampire. The only way you gain them is if you're a dead and full vampire._

_Fai glared at the informant, still in disbelief. "I don't care, I knew there was something wrong with this as soon as I dropped, and I don't intend on sitting here so you can make me give in to your foolish tactics and rape me with your vampire fetish."_

_Doneki sighed as Fai struggled to get up and replied to him:_

"_You want proof then? Look at yourself, then touch your chin, what do you see, and what do you feel that's different from a few minutes ago?"_

_Fai did as he was told, and…true to the man's word, it was different. He had sustained no damage from the fight…but he was sure of the pain he felt in his jaw after he'd been kicked. His bright blue eyes widened with either shock or terror, but as he opened his mouth to speak, Doneki's tongue moved faster to push words out:_

"_If a vampire drinks blood within 12 hours of an injury, his or her injury is numbed but not fully healed. It's like a survival mechanism used by vampires to help in a dire situation. After the 12 hours, if a vampire drinks blood the wound is completely healed. You, as a living vampire, retain this trait. You gained your vampire blood through your mother, who I understand is now deceased?" _

"_Yeah…my dad wasn't a vampire?"_

"_Well yes, but he wasn't born that way when he was born. He got it from your mother. She had taken him as her lord. Mistresses and Lords are permanent sources for vampires. Basically, the first female you bite will be your mistress, so make sure you can protect her at all costs, it ought to be someone you love, and are willing to get married to, because if you take them by force and they run away, you have no source."_

"_Why can't I just drink from someone else?" Fai questioned as he had become puzzled from receiving so much information at one time._

"_At that point, other's blood becomes like poison to you. If you drink it, the blood cells enter your blood stream and attach to your own cells, over taking them slowly. It's very painful and irreversible, and often takes over 56 hours to complete and kill you."Answered Doneki_

" _And why do you know all this? Who are you? Why are you telling me, Why didn't my parent's tell me?" Fai screamed, infuriated with every word the man before him spoke._

"_Well, I myself…am a…guide if you will, left behind TO tell you these things. I was your 'Godfather' to everyone in your dads family. But in your mom's family I was called a chain. My job is to link together the vampire legacy. Because if you don't become a full vampire, your children will cease to carry the bloodline."_

"_KIDS? WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT KIDS?" Fai had had enough. He picked up his staff and the envelope, which had fallen out during the last attack, and dashed out of the alleyway and headed back to his condo, there was no way he could've believed this stranger._

He had no Idea what to think. After what happened last night, and just now, in the hall…he had to make it up to her somehow.

Ms. Tomoyo broke through his steam line thought assaults.

"Alright everybody!", She declared with a bright sharp tone, "Break into your project groups and start working together!"

Ms. Tomoyo had assigned a history project on the importance of World War II. It was all a bore to Fai, but at least he got to work with his good friends Kurogane, Syaoran, and the Mokona Twins. Fai looked around for Syaoran…he could spot him.

Fai asked his other group mates who had now gathered around his desk as they usually did about it.

Kurogane answered, "The jackass stayed home. There's no way he's sick, he never gets sick. He's probably just skipping cause he doesn't wanna deal with the damn project."

Howaito Mokona elaborated on Kurogane's answer:

"He's not sick. He's just upset…I was on the telephone with him last night, he's really depressed, he and Sakura got into a fight."

Fai felt like a total dick bag.

Howaito furthered his response:

"They broke up."

**Chapter End**


End file.
